


There For You

by Lady_Trevelyan84



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Trevelyan84/pseuds/Lady_Trevelyan84
Summary: This was written for a good friend of mines, here you go hun.





	

Kittie couldn't believe what just happened, like was this for real? Her and Jeremy had been together for a while now and he just breaks up with her and not even face to face. No, over the damn radio in sanctuary hills. She received the message this morning that he was leaving her and it broke her heart. So she did the only thing she thought would help. She went to Diamond City to see Nick Valentine, maybe he could help her feel better. Because damn she needed someone close to talk to. 

So here she is about to walk into Nick’s office and pour her heart out.

” Hey Nick you in here?” she says almost like a whisper. 

“That you Kittie I'm upstairs.” Nick shouts. 

She walks up to see Nick sitting on the bed looking over cases he has yet to solve. He turns to look at her and that's when he sees that she was crying. “Hey now why are crying, you're too pretty for that.” Nick then gets up and pulls her into an embrace. 

Kittie looks up at Nick and she's always liked him but never really told him since she was in a relationship already but she wanted to so bad. 

Tears still falling she opens her mouth “He left me Nick, Jeremy left me.” Nick looks like he's about to say something but just holds her tightly, lightly brushing the hair from her face. “He didn't deserve you doll you're too good for him.” Nicks says while kissing the top of your head. 

Kittie finally stops crying and hold Nick tightly like her life depended on it. She looks up at him “ He didn't even give me a reason Nick he just sent the message over the radio. Who does that?” Nick pulls back looking her in the eyes, “ An idiot does that Kittie and he was a big one.” 

Nick can’t believe that someone would do this to her. Kittie is one of the nicest people he has ever met and for Jeremy to go and break up with her for no reason made Nick pretty upset. 

“Hey doll you get some rest I’ll be downstairs looking over some paperwork.”He begins to pull away from kittie but she was holding onto him tight. “Please don’t go Nick, I can’t be alone right now.” He can never say no to a dame like her. 

So Kittie scoots over and Nick takes his place next to her. For a while they just sit in silence, holding each other. Nick is the first one to speak “Kittie I want you to know something, I have always cared about you, you are an amazing woman and deserve the very best. I know I'm just a synth but I'm a synth that loves you and I want to show you that you are an amazing woman. I need you to know that you are an amazing woman.” 

Kittie couldn't believe what she was hearing, Nick loved her liked actually loved her. Not even Jeremy has ever said I love you to her. “Nick you love me? I don't know what to say.” Nick starts to push her towards the mattress, “you don't need to say anything let me show you just trust me.” 

Kittie trusted Nick with her life and that wasn't about to change so she let herself fall back until her head hit the pillow. She watches as Nick begins to remove his trench coat and tie, his hat was already off. He places them on the desk near the bed and finally takes off his hat. Kittie watches his every move a fire beginning to form in her belly. She can't believe this is happening, she nervous and anxious and oh so happy. 

Nick looks down at her with fire in his eyes “ I have wanted you for so long Kittie and you and Jeremy got together it broke my heart, he was a fool to leave you but now it's his loss and my gain and I'm gonna make sure you forget all about him. I'm gonna take away all the pain all the tears and make you feel amazing.” Nick begins to move up Kittie leaving kisses along the way and wow what a feeling. Nick stop at her mouth and barely hovering over her lips “ I may not have the proper equipment” he laughs “but I'm gonna make you see stars doll.” 

That does it a moan escapes kitties lips and Nick is on her in seconds. He kisses her lips and she loves the feeling, kissing him back with just the same amount of intensity. He moves lower and lower unbuttoning her blouse along the way. She closes her eyes as Nick kisses between the valley of her breast. “Uh uh doll open those beautiful eyes I wanna see them.” She does as he says and opens them and she sees him staring back with his glowing yellow eyes and oh what a sight. 

He descends lower till he reaches her pants and looks up at her for permission. She nods and that's all he needs to continue. He pulls her pants down along with her panties and her breath catches in her throat. She hears Nick growl at the sight of her. “Damn doll already so wet for me I can't wait to taste you I bet you taste delicious.” and with that he takes his tongue and licks along her folds. She moans louder but tries to cover her mouth. Nick pulls her hand away “ Oh no none of that I wanna hear you sing doll.” 

Oh and sing she will. He slides one of his fingers between her lips and begins to work her clitoris slowly with his tongue. Kittie can't hold back the moans and cries anymore it feels so damn good. “Aye Nick it feels so good more please more.” Her words make Nick move more faster and then without warning he pushes a finger in and her body archers off the bed. 

His tongue keeping up the pace on her bundle of nerves. Her legs begin to twitch and shake and he knows she's close. He pulls her legs over his shoulders to get a better angle and oh the sounds coming out of her mouth is heavenly. “ That's right baby girl sing for me don't hold back.” Then Nick pushes another finger in and she begins pushing up to meet the thrust of his fingers. 

She looks down at him with hooded eyes and she feels the knot in her belly about to burst. “I'm so close Nick please I need it, I need to cum.” she says with a plea. Nick pumps his fingers faster and puts more pressure on her clit. “Cum for me Kittie let me taste you.” That does it the dam breaks and she is seeing stars. She is saying his name like a prayer and he slows down his pace licking up all the juices from her making sure to get it all. “ You taste divine my dear Kitten.” He pulls his fingers out and she all of sudden she feels empty. He makes his way back up her body kissing it till he reaches her mouth and kisses her passionately. “ Oh god Nick that was amazing.” He looks at her with love in his eyes and pushes the stray hair away from her face. “I love you Kittie and I will never hurt you I promise. She looks at him and she knows she belongs here with him. “I love you too Nick. 

He lies down next to her and wraps his arms around her. “Hmm Kittie and Valentine has a nice ring to it. Might change the sign to Kittie Valentine what do you think doll?” She looks at him and laughs “ I like the sound of it Mr. Valentine.” He holds her tight and he can tell she is starting to doze off. “Get some rest Kitten it's been a long day and don't worry I'll be here when you get up. I'm never leaving your side I love you.” She kisses his cheek “I love you too.”


End file.
